I'd Lie
by Angelwings178
Summary: Songfics. Suggestions needed
1. Chapter 1

**"I'd Lie"**

I don't think that Capitol train  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes  
She'll never fall in love her swears  
As he runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope she's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all her favorite songs  
And.

_[Chorus:]_  
I could tell you her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
Her sister's beautiful, she has her father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love her,  
I'd lie

She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long?  
She sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine

_[chorus]_

She stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

She'd never tell you but she can sing a song  
I think she can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god she's beautiful  
So I bake some fresh bread  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue oh and it kills me  
Her sisters beautiful she has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love her  
If you asked me if I love her  
I'd lie

I don't think she has ever thought of me since that day. I don't think she will ever think of me in the way I want her to. If anyone asked me if I still felt the same way about her as I did when I was young, I would lie. But now that I think about it, I think I would announce it to the world, seeing as I have been given a death sentence.

And even now, I close my eyes and see her wonderful eyes that were full of emotion, just like her father's. I see her sister, Prim, the sweetest little girl I've ever met. I hear her anger, her defiance and stubborn heart. Oh how it kills me...


	2. Chapter 2

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite lullaby  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the reaping  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 12 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to grow up someday and be safe and sound  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up

Oh Prim, what I wouldn't give to save you. I stared at her in her reaping clothes, which were way too big for her. Though she tried to hide the fact that she was terrified, it was obvious that she was mortified. I wish she could stay young forever, forever safe from the dreaded reaping. What I wouldn't give to save her from the Hunger Games. Come to think of it, I would probably risk my own life for hers. Anything to keep her from going.


End file.
